heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 62
( ) Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dexter's Brain Other Characters: * Nancy Fenton * Professor James Fenton * Chief Locations: * ** , Items: * Ring of Life Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker3_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Doctor Fate: "The Menace of the Metal Men" | Synopsis3 = Scientist Raymond Rall creates an army of metal robots and unleashes them against the eastern seaboard of the United States. When a robot threatens Inza, Doctor Fate rescues her. He learns that the robots are controlled remotely, so he disrupts the radio signals. The robot army falls dead, allowing men to disassemble them safely. Doctor Fate traces the radio signals and finds more robots. He uses magnetism to lure this group into the ocean where they rust. Fate then tracks down Rall. The scientist attacks using a lightning weapon, but Fate survives. The lab then catches fire, and the scientist is killed in the blaze. * Dr Fate's body count: 3 mad scientists, 2 sorcerers, 1 spaceshipful of aliens, 1 army of miniature men, an entire planetful of aliens. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Raymond Rall :* Metal Men Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Congo Bill: "Treachery at Utangi Gap" | Synopsis2 = At a hotel in Pretoria, South Africa, Professor Kent has run out of money, and can't continue his botanical explorations. Congo Bill takes a job as a guide for a man named Condon, to the Utangi Gap, then his new client tries to kill him. Bill survives being pushed into the canyon, then tracks down Condon. The man is part of a kidnapping operation in which the crooks drug their victims and hide them in the jungle. The drug is a secret formula made by Condon's colleague Otto, and when it wears off, the effects include severe temporary dementia. Congo Bill rescues steel magnate Cecil Vander, who cold-turkey crashes off the hypnotic drug, goes mad, and shoots Otto in the chest, while Bill apprehends the other kidnappers. Vander rewards Bill with a check for $20,000, which will allow him to continue his work in Africa with Professor Kent. | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent Adversaries: * Condon * Otto * Condon & Otto's unnamed boss Other Characters: * Cecil Vander (a kidnapped steel magnate) Locations: * Pretoria, South Africa * Utangi Gap Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Mad Creation Of Professor Fenton is reprinted in Golden Age Spectre Archives 1. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Detective Sergeant Carey and the Missing Thoroughbred" by Joe Donohoe :* "Captain Desmo: The Island of Kolomu" by Win :* "Radio Squad: Murder in the Street" by Jerry Siegel and Fred Ray :* "One Way Trip" by Frederic Wells (text story) :* "Lt. Bob Neal: The Moravian Torpedo" by B. Hirsch and R. Lehman :* "Biff Bronson: Dan's Adventure" by Albert and Joseph Sulman :* "Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: Ambush" by John Lehti | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #62 index entry }}